


Mors Mortis

by Aeriel



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriel/pseuds/Aeriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To die would be an awfully big adventure... but not yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mors Mortis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mahwaha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahwaha/gifts).



> Henry should be his own warning, really.

Henry was pretty sure he was dead. There had been a lot of blood-- _way_ more blood than humans were supposed to lose, he thought, and it had gotten into his eyes and stuff so he couldn't see what was going on. And screaming, which was nice. He had no idea who had been screaming, which was disappointing, but he'd have to live with the disappointment. Die with the disappointment. Darn, changing his language was going to be such a pain.  
  
Death felt pretty comfy though, all warm and nice like the beds in the sick bay.  
  
Wait.  
  
Henry's eyelids were pretty heavy, but he managed to get them open. The ceiling was definitely a tent ceiling. And somehow he doubted the other side smelled this bad, though he appreciated the familiarity of certain odors.  
  
Speaking of familiarity, either Maribelle was also dead or he was alive and recently patched up with his wife rather impatiently perusing a big old book at his bedside.  
  
"Hi there, Maribelle!" Henry said brightly. "How long was I out for!"  
  
He wasn't expecting her to swing the book at his head. "You horrible, horrible man!" Maribelle exclaimed. "Do you know how worried I was? I haven't slept a wink since we brought you off the battlefield!"  
  
"Hey, that's not my fault," Henry pointed out, unrepentant. "You don't sleep that much as it is. Actually, I've been thinking maybe I should hex you so you don't keep waking yourself up in the middle of the night. Also maybe so you can't look at other guys, that'd be fun."  
  
"That isn't the point!" Maribelle said angrily, setting down the book with a heavy thud. "I thought you had _died!_ You need to be more careful, my love. My heart simply cannot stand the anxiety!"  
  
Henry was moved. At least, he was pretty sure this warm squirmy feeling in his chest was being moved. It didn't happen very often. "Aw, I love you too. And don't worry! I'll make sure not to die a gory death just yet."  
  
His wife's cheeks went pink, and she looked away. "I simply don't know why I had to lose my head over such a thoughtless man. But since I have, you had better keep your promise!"  
  
"Will do!" Henry grinned. 


End file.
